Only You Decide the Things You Do
by nyandalek
Summary: Glee/Skins Hogwarts AU. Follow everyone's journey through their fifth year at Hogwarts which has just begun. Hogwarts, like any school, is the place where you find yourself.. who knows what will happen there ?  better summary inside


Hey guys ! I'm Mathilde :)

This is a Skins/Glee Hogwarts AU. All of the characters are in fifth year. I know that I've put this story in the Glee/Harry Potter crossover category but I feel like I should precise that the Skins characters are going to be an important part of the story too. So if you haven't seen Skins at all, it might be a bit weird for you. These characters are from the SECOND generation - meaning seasons 3 and 4 of Skins.

As for the ships ; obviously Brittana and Naomily. A bit of Klaine too, surely. As for the rest, I'm not sure. Faberry, Finnchel ? Freddie/Effy or Cook/Effy ? I don't know. If you want to be heard you can always PM me or post a comment.

Not all characters are introduced this chapter. So, more to come !

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING, nor Harry Potter, nor Skins, nor Glee.

(oh and Will's gonna be a teacher. And there's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts one ! If some of you are familiar with Doctor Who, you should try to guess the name of the actor who inspired him. ;D)

I'M ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY. PM ME OR COMMENT.

* * *

><p>Another year was beginning ; her fifth, actually. Yes, Santana was just about to start school again, and she could barely wait. Breathing excitedly, she became aware of her new surroundings after having gotten through the magical barrier leading to the platform nine and three quarters. It was packed full with wizards ; she looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, as scarlet, as shiny as ever, puffing smoke over the crowd. Everywhere, parents, children, teenagers. A cat ran past her leg. Some students looked absolutely lost, she noticed, while some other were already craning their necks, hoping to notice a familiar face.<p>

As for Santana, she was alone. Her parents were very busy and had made it clear to her that they couldn't come. She was old enough to manage everything by herself, after all. "We trust you, honey", they had said. More like "we don't care, honey." if you asked her. And no, she didn't care either she would have answered if you'd asked her about it.

People were brushing past her, not paying any attention. The truth was, right at this moment, she felt a bit lost, too. But she shook herself. Now was not the time for anxiety. Firstly because she was Santana Lopez, Slytherin's Head Bitch In Charge and never felt anxious. Second because she couldn't wait to see one person in particular. She dragged her luggages along with her, pushing her way through the crowd, to finally enter the Hogwarts Express. It was hot, too hot. Too many people. She heard the gentle buzzing of conversations, the clattering of heavy trolleys and owl cages, the noise of glass-panelled doors being slided opens or shut. The corridor smelled faintly of leather.

She started to walk forward, peering inside the carriages, checking for her favourite person at first, then for anyone she'd know and appreciate. God where were they all gone ! Annoyance was beginning to get to her. She pushed roughly a student that couldn't be over 11 years old out of her way and glared at him. He almost squeaked of terror and tumbled into the nearest compartment. Santana smiled. Then, a familiar voice came from behind her, making her jump.

"Well I see that you haven't changed much over the summer, Lopez. Isn't scaring the fuck out a first year a bit childish, even for you ?"

"Oh, just go away already, Campbell. He was standing in my way." Santana snapped.

She was standing face to face with a really good-looking blue-eyed blonde, who sneered at her. She always looked so full of herself, Santana boiled. They both were in Slytherin, same year. Maybe they were too alike on some points and too differents on others because they'd never really gotten along, though they respected each other deeply. And that they would never admit to anyone. Santana sighed. Time was precious and she wanted to find Brittany as quickly as possible.

"Listen, have you seen Brittany ? I'm looking for her and don't have time for your shit right now." she said a bit too smugly.

"Sorry, I haven't, I don't pay much attention to Hufflepuffs, you know it." Naomi Campbell answered on an equal tone, smirking.

"That'd be because you're an egocentric bitch, but never mind, I'll find her by myself."

They glared at each other a little more, not wanting to be the first one to break away, but then Santana heard her name yelled by someone - her special someone, she beamed. She caught Naomi Campbell's condescendant look but didn't care anymore. She turned around to find Brittany standing outside a compartment not too far away. She instantly forgot about the Raging Blond Bitch, as she liked to call her sometimes, and walked toward Brittany, until she lurched herself in Santana's arms, smiling widely. The latina relaxed instantly. This, this was home. God she'd missed her best friend all summer.

"I missed you so much, San !" echoed Brittany. Santana giggled, it was as if the girl could read her mind sometimes.

"Me too, Britt, me too."

Eventually, Santana broke the hug. They were standing in the way, and she wanted to get inside whatever carriage her friend was in.

"Here, I'll help you with your trunks !" said Brittany.

She did, and soon they were sat on the comfy leather seats. More exactly, Santana was sat on one of those, and Brittany was on her lap, her right arm dangling around Santana's neck. They were alone, well, for now anyway, and they were both glad of it.

However, more people came in ; first, a Hufflepuff boy named Freddie, who was in Brittany's year and knew her well enough, had popped in and said hello briefly before announcing that he had to find his mates but that it was nice to see them again. "Bye, Stoned Boy !" had waved goodbye Santana, earning a gentle slap on her leg. "San, I've already told you not to call him that !" had warned an amused Brittany.

Then, Mercedes had come in too, and settled down with them. She was a nice, a sassy, no-nonsense Gryffindor with a huge heart, and both Brittany and Santana liked her a lot. Then, Tina and Mike, both Ravenclaws, had come along too. Santana found them a little boring but didn't really mind them being here. Brittany on the other hand was truly happy to see them. But she always was truly happy so it wasn't much of a surprise. It was what Santana loved the most about her friend, she thought absently while Brittany was gently toying with her hair and talking excitedly about her summer. She was fun to be around, easy-going.. happy all the time, yeah.. and she knew her, really knew her. Always had. She'd instantly seen through Santana's bitchy behaviour.. only a few were able to do that, and even so, Brittany was the only one she'd let in anyway. It didn't matter that they weren't in the same house, that a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin weren't supposed to get along. As Santana had always put it, people who weren't okay with that could go fuck themselves, with a cherry on top.

"Hey Santana, are you still going to play in the Quidditch team ?" asked Tina suddenly.

"Of course ! I'm the best Chaser of the team aren't I ?" she winked.

"Yeah, but.. I've heard Naomi Campbell has been made Captain this year."

Santana froze.

"What the - what ? Fuck.. I'd totally forgotten about the fact that Tony Stoneim used to be in Seventh Year last year.. why her ! Seriously, why ? I could have been a wonderful Captain too !" Santana sighed. "I can't believe Raging Blond Bitch has been made Captain." she added, irritated.

There was a silence, cut out by Brittany.

"But you're such an amazing Chaser, Santana, she won't have any other choice than to keep you !" she asserted.

Mike and Tina smiled. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Of course she's going to keep you, girl. She might hate you, but she wouldn't want to lose now would she ? Don't worry about it. As Brittany put it so well, she doesn't really have a choice." pointed out the Gryffindor diva.

* * *

><p>In another compartment, well, the last one (no one would go to the end of the train usually, it was ideal if you wanted a compartment where no one would bother you), Quidditch was far from being the center of every attention. A small brunette and a well-groomed, brown-haired boy were talking about the latest gossips.<p>

"Have you heard the rumour about the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher ?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes Rachel, I have indeed ! Any idea why Snape left ? " he asked back.

"Well he didn't leave, although I wish he did.. Slughorn retired, so Snape went back to Potions, and they had to find another teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I still find it a bit strange, but it's Hogwarts after all..." she stopped, grinned and leaned forward as if to tell a secret. "From what I've gathered, the new teacher name's John Smith, and he's a super handsome Scottsman."

Kurt beamed.

"Oh lord, I feel like I'm going to enjoy this class much, much more now that we've got an attractive teacher." he declared excitedly.

"Kurt, your gay is showing, dear." joked Rachel. Kurt snorted, trying to look offended, yet he was still grinning.. It was good to see Rachel again. Sure, it took time to get along, but she singed marvelously and being part Muggle she knew everything about Broadway and these musicals, and Kurt loved that part of her. She was also competitive, though a little too bossy sometimes, and he was in the end very glad to have her around him.

"But scottish accents are hot !" he felt obliged to add. "We should probably put on our robes now, I want to have time to perfect my looks before we have to get off the train." he then announced.

They did just that. Oh, how they just couldn't wait for this year to begin.

* * *

><p>"Mate, this year is going to be huge. I can feel it in my balls !" said a little too loud a fifth year Gryffindor, Cook. His mate, Freddie, nodded absently. "Yeah, you say that every year." he smiled.<p>

"Yeah, that's 'cause each year is better than the precedent !" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Cook, have I already told you how gross you are ?" asked a small, fierce red-head girl.

"Loads, Emilio, loads." he giggled loudly, ruffling her hair.

"Ewww, get your paws off me ! And don't call me Emilio !"

"I know girls who'd pay to get pawed by me" he winked.

"Cook, stop it, she's my sister for God's sake !" sighed another girl. She looked identical to the first girl, same small stature and facial features, for the exception that her hair was brown.

Two more people (well, three if you counted the one that had left minutes ago) were in the compartment too - Naomi Campbell, who was looking through the window she was sat by, and Effy Stoneim, who was sat opposite and looking through the window as well. It was raining..

The third person, who wasn't there at the moment, was Noah Puckerman - better known as Puck. He was a tall, attractive ladies' man sporting a mohawk. He was in the corridor for "business", whatever that meant. In fact, he was probably off chasing a girl already.

Naomi and Effy weren't paying much attention to what was happening inside. It wasn't unusual. It wasn't that they didn't like the others, just that they were more the introvert type. Effy perpetually looked like she knew everything about everyone, which was probably true, yet without ever needing to interact a lot with the others. She was pretty and popular, but didn't seem to particularly enjoy it. She gazed at Cook and mused "Yeah, like Quinn last year, she totally wanted you."

Everyone giggled. They all remembered how Cook was convinced he could get her to the Cookie Monster, and how he failed miserably. Moreover, none of them had forgotten the disgusted look on her face when he'd tried to do so.

They were a weird crowd, this lot. The trouble-making group, though they rarely got caught. Cook, Puck and Emily were in Gryffindor ; Naomi, Effy, and Katie in Slytherin. What had brought them together over the years were the twins, ultimately : both in a different house, they had a different circle of close friends from their own house who had in the end melted together.

"Well, it was just bad luck, with Quinn, what can I say. I decided not to use too much of my charm on her - needed it for other birds, yknow ?"

"Yeah, that and she had a boyfriend." added Naomi before rolling her eyes.

More giggles. Cook changed the subject to another, more convenient to him: how he was going to try to grow weed in one of Sprout's greenhouse.

"No chance, mate" blurted out Freddie "If you really want to grow some weed, you gotta do it inside the Hufflepuff Common Room. There's so many plants there no one will notice anyway."

"Since you're the only Hufflepuff here, sounds like you're the only one who'll be able to do it Fredster !"grinned Cook.

"We should put our robes on" interrupted Effy "I feel like we're going to arrive soon."

"Let's get ready for another fan-fucking-tastic year at Hogwarts !" yelled Cook before doing so.

* * *

><p>It was raining, hard, and they were all glad not to be in first year anymore when they saw Hagrid, lantern swinging in hand, directing the new students toward the lake. It would probably be terrible to cross this year, and they would have gotten soaked to the bone.<p>

But the truth was, even without having to go to Hogwarts by boats, they still got soaked while waiting to get into one of the dark, horseless stagecoaches. They eventually climbed in them by groups of four to six students. Then, the gloomy-looking carriages began to move.

After a journey that seemed to last forever, they finally got to Hogwarts. Their hearts stopped for a moment when they saw it for the first time of the year through the window. In every coach, silence fell for a while. They all pondered during that moment on the upcoming year. Their fifth ; it was a fact, they were now part of the older students of Hogwarts. Their OWLs were awaiting them at the end of the year. There would be Quidditch, drama, Hogsmeade trips, Halloween and Christmas, holidays, mischief, friendship... it was all waiting for them, inside this immense, imposing castle.


End file.
